Biologically speaking, yes
by Winterbee2001
Summary: Ross aka Rosette, Rosy Goodfell is written in a second prophecy, one that claims a second boy born at the end of someone, can bring the other off track, and the dark lord will triumph. the only problem is- he wants to be a girl!Ross Good fell is one hundred percent male however... Only biologically of course... Pls review and fave!
1. Of wands and eyes

I leave my head face down in my cereal for a second before realising I'm not a fish.

"Ross How distasteful!" Mother yells, only to grimace at me further when I spit out some milk I inhaled on the table.

"Calm down mom, you shouldn't have woken me up at five in the morning..."

"Ross Dion Kanye Marcel Jet Goodfell! How dare you talk to your mother that way! Go and change before I smack you!" Ah, a normal day in the Goodfell household, several tantrums, around three rants, a lecture or two, and a defiant ten year old who doesn't want her hair to be pink or purple, but morphing between the two. "What to wear to the minister's birthday party?" I pick out a pair of leggings, a skirt, a denim jacket and a spaghetti top, as well as a funky pair of high tops. Well, that's what I would pick out if my parents weren't so set on bringing me up as a male, I'm a guy, but I don't feel like a guy, I'm a fab female at heart I guess! My outfit truly consists of a black satin button down, and some similar coloured jeans,as well as some painful pointy shoes. I tie my hair up into a high ponytail, and wipe my face clean of any milk splats. I look just like a guy, a girly guy, but a guy all the same! I don't really go by my name, Ross, I prefer Rosette, pretty and sophisticated!

"Ross, Diane, come on!" I peer down at myself, and shake my head. "I tried oh Merlin, you can count on that." Quickly speeding about, I replace my outfit with a more chic and feminine one, before floating down the drop staircase. "Good Merlin!" My mother sheiks, clasping onto my father's jacket. "Ross-"

"Rosette." He shakes his head and moves forward, just before he brings his hand to my face. "How dare you! You are a boy, act like it!" Tears well up in my eyes, and I look at them both.

"How dare I? How dare YOU raise your hand against your own daughter-"

"You are not my daughter, you are my son Ross!" He growls, threatening to pull out his wand. "I am Rosette Goodfell! Your daughter or not, but I refuse to give in to you!" He grabs my collar, and holds me firmly for a while. "I refuse to go to a formal party with you dressed like this." He slams down some floo powder at full speed, and soon, I realise we're at my aunt's house. "Stay here until we decide what to do with you!" He yells, causing aunt Polly to come rushing out. My aunt is not a serious woman, just one who is always right- and you are always either with her, or you are wrong; other than that, she's quite a pleasant woman. "What the fuck is this? I was making meself a martini when I heard ya father scream at ye, got kicked out again?" Her strong Scottish accent is derived from her childhood spent in Scotland with her father, while my mother, who lived with her mother, also has a Scot's fine tune, it's weaker, and slightly more tedious. "Well, it's the Minister's birthday party today, and they told me to where something I didn't want to..."

She suddenly has a martini glass in her hand, and she nods. "Aye lass, ye can bunk here for as long as ya need, I had a feeling three months in a row without ye stayin was too good to be true- do ye mind grabbin me a wee bit a salt from the kitchen lass?" Despite also being the drunk of the family, aunt Polly is also the most down to earth, and understanding of the rest of those pure blooded, hot headed freaks, why can't every one just be as normal as my aunt! "Oh! And grab me ma scotch bottle would ya? I want to see if I can balance it on ma nose!" Ah, I wish everyone could be as normal as aunt Polly.

"Oh, she doesn't want to go back Elsa, I guess she needs some down time with AUNTY Polly!" The platinum blonde, red highlight haired Polly stuck a cigarette in as she spoke to her brunette sister through the mirror. "First off, he's a MALE Polly, secondly, what do you mean he needs down time? He gets his Hogwarts letter tomorrow, it will be coming here!" Laughing her head off, Polly shook her head. "Of course it will! Elsa, I've already spoken to Dumbledore, calm down, just let your son- daughter, work this out herself!" The older sister mused, taking the cigarette from her mouth and gulping down half a bottle of scotch.

"Polly! I know it may not ever seem like it, but I do care about my son- I just don't like it when he acts like a girl!"

"It's her life Elsa; I know ya only saying this because he's the second boy from the prophecy, the one that could lead the first astray, and then the Dark Lord will prevail. I know ye want him to be able to fight the Potter boy when he ages, but we'll have to wait and see, I want his return more than most, so don't be complaining!"

Polly smiled darkly at her younger sister with eyes full of fire. "And he WILL return sister, I promise ye that- now get off ta bed with ye!" She closed the cupboard with the mirror in and sighed. What if Ross didn't prevail? What if the dark lord was defeated? She would never be able to ask him her question...

My eyes flutter open, and I grin happily as I sit up and find my acceptance letter from Hogwarts at the end of my bed. "Oh yeas!" I pry open the envelope, and read the several sheets over and over with unconventional joy. "Aunty! Let's go to Diagon alley!"

In preparation for our trip, I brush my hair through, and tie it into a high ponytail, leaving the morning curls in, since I've recently decided wavy hair's ok, I dress in a short sleeved collared shirt, a bat winged navy jumper, and a white, above knee length pleated skirt. For shoes, I pick out a pair of boots to go over a pair of frilly socks. "Oh ma gawsh I look fabulous!" In an instant, I'm down stairs by the fireplace with my small bag, adding a finishing touch of blusher and lip gloss. "Ya look fine lass, now let's go!" We travel by floo to the alley, and I can't help but let a grin creep onto my face. "I can't believe it! What should we get first?"

"Well, maybe... A cat?" My eyes sparkle with delight, and possibly tears as she promises to get me a cat- something my parents forbade. "R-really?" She nods, and I squeeze her tightly.

"Thankyouuuu!" I drag her all the way up to the pet shop before pushing past the other kids, only to see that the array of cats brough yet another tear to my eye. "Can I pick one?"

"Yes! I wouldn't bring ye here just te look at 'em would I now?" Grinning from ear to ear, I spend over half an hour inside the shop, before laying eyes on the most perfect cat I have ever seen. A Russian blue, with the most fucked off look ever, he is sooooo adorable! "Him! I want him, and he can be called, Lucifer!" He looks up at me, and I swear he laughs. "Are ye sure? He's kinda..." Aunty pokes at his cage, only to get a 'really?' Look from Lucifer. "He's perfect aunty! I want him!"

"Ten Galleons for the little lady!" The owner says, and in sheer delight, I thank him dearly, and leave with Lucifer in a cage.

"Let's get ya books and cauldron, then the uniform, and finally-"

"My wand!"

After three hours of squabbling and fighting over stuff with my aunt, we eventually walk up to Olivander's, ready to get my wand.

"Olivander ye old troll!"

"Ah! Polly Terrance! Never thought I see a witch like you coming here- good lord, Ross Goodfell-"

"Rosette Goodfell if you don't mind, I'm a girl." He chuckles, and comes to shake my hand. "Oh yes, my apologies miss!" I smile at the creepy old guy for a minute as her fumbles on about God knows what. "Ah! Maybe this one!" He pulls a wand out and hands it too me. "Your mother and aunt's were very similar, maybe yours will be too!" I flick the wand and something explodes in the corner, causing my aunt to take another sip of scotch. "Maybe not... How about this one." He pulls out another wand, but this one is lighter in colour. Again, I flick it, and again something explodes... Wow, this seems to be a theme! "Ah! I thought that would be it, hmm, maybe your just-" his face pales, and he stares into my eyes, "how will the pair of you perceive the prophecy when your time comes young Goodfell?" His hands shake as he walks out of view, only to come out with a wand. "I made her today, ten and a half inches, Phoenix feather core, inner ring e-elder, outer layer ebony, choose wisely young Goodfell, here, take her." I take the wand into my hand, and a tingle goes through my body. you're mine. Olivander smiles sadly, and pats my shoulder. "Elder is the rarest of wand woods Miss Goodfell, and the hardest to be paired with, please, take good care of her- and she'll treat you kindly."

After having some philosophy shoved in my face, Lucifer continues to just sit in my bag unhappily, with a permanent grimace etched onto his face due to really back genetics I guess... "What did he mean? What did he mean by choose wisely..." I mutter to myself, before my aunt crouches down in front of me. "Rosette, that old fool is always preying on innocent first years, calm down, he only meant to scare you." A serious glint lingers in her eyes as she explains. Why was she trying to make me believe her? I wasn't afraid or anything...

All of a sudden, Lucifer jumps out of my bag, and runs around the back of an alley. "Lucifer!" I chase after the feline, only to slam into someone else, causing me to hit the ground, and him to fall back onto a gigantic man who resembles a beast. "Watch it!" I yell, heaving myself up, and fixing my hair, only to have the giant look at me with a stoney look. "Do you know who you're talkin' to miss?" I realize that my contact lenses have slipped, so I put them back in place, and grit my teeth as I look at the guy I ran into, Harry Potter. "I don't care who he is! It's not going to make me apologize more Mister! But I will apologize enough for him to say, 'it's really quite alright' or whatever he will say!" The now shocked giant stumbles back a bit, and he gasps. "R-Ross-"

"It's Rosette, and Harry, do forgive me- have you seen a long haired Russian blue run past here?" I here a meow from beneath me, as Lucifer appears in my bag again. Furious, I scowl at the cat. "Only dry food for you!" I look up at Harry again, only to realize that we're both looking into each others eyes, and mine are locked into place...

Harry's POV

The girl that ran into me stumbles onto the floor while I fall onto Hagrid. Who is she? Her purple and pink hair shrouds her face as she gets up, and the look of anger on it is terrifying. As Hagrid begins to talk to her, I can't help but feel like my cheeks are burning up. Eventually I have the courage to look into her massive, emerald eyes, and then, I know that I never want to leave them.

Rosette's POV

" uh Harry, we've got a tight schedule." I feel my cheeks turn a beet red, and I turn to hide it. "Rosette Goodfell, how dare ya run away from ye aunt!" Her casual, fake anger changes suddenly as she spots Harry. "Huh, Harry Potter! What are ye doing hanging around here?" Looking into Polly's eyes, I feel like I don't know her anymore, the hostile way she looks at him down her nose. "Come on lass, we's better be gettin home..."

After we get back, I can't help but remember Harry's green eyes, and how it felt like we were staring at each other for an eternity. My aunt opens my door slightly, and smiles sadly at me from across the room. "I was thinkin lass... Why don't ye be a lad at school, and a lass here?" Horror spreads through my body, and I glare at my aunt. "What! I thought you- everyone is the same! Why can't they just accept who I am?"

"Well what about ha dorms? You'll be put in with other lads-"

"I am NOT a boy! I am a girl!"

"But they won't put ye in with other girls!" She shouts forcefully. Tears well up in my eyes, and I hide under my duvet, hoping to suddenly turn into a girl. Harry would like me if I was actually a girl! Where did that come from? Why would I like Harry Potter, that boy who could sneeze, and he'd be having St. Mungos top healer at his feet with a tissue! Polly slams the door as she leaves, causing me to jump slightly. Lucifer jumps up onto my bed, and curls up next to me. "L-lucifer! I cry, expecting the cat to run away as I hug him, but instead, he stays still, purring. "You're not such a meanie after all are you?" And for a second, I swear, my cat gives me a genuine smile, full of sympathy, understanding, and affection.

The next month is terrible, Polly begins to drink much more frequently, and the amount increases ten fold.

"Aunty." I swipe a whisky bottle from her shaky fingers, and pull a girding potion from the cupboard below the sink, and use it to give my aunt endurance against the alcohol. Then, I slip her some Jaw locking potion so she can't drink anything for the day, before finishing off with a simple sleep drought.

Eventually, the day arrives when I have to leave for Hogwarts. When I get up, and go downstairs, I find my parents in the front room with my aunt dressed very similarly, in a black corset dress, cigarette in hand, and her green hair is down, and wavy, her face in covered in makeup, with just shows up my mother even more. "W-what's this?" My mother comes to me and smiles.

"Ross, we have told you of the dark lord have we not?" I nod, scared of where the conversation is heading. "At birth, he chose you to be his legacy, and when you would attend Hogwarts, you would follow in his footsteps, and eventually help him kill Harry Potter and take over the Wizarding world- Ross, we are his Hallowed triangle, his inner, inner circle- we are death eaters.


	2. You're WHAT?

My face pales, and I step back slightly. "We know it's hard Ross, but prophecy states, that a boy born at the end of summer, can bring the other astray, and lead him to disgrace. That is you my son." Father says proudly, but I can't move. "Get sorted into Slytherin, there you will meet your followers-"

"HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE! I did not agree to this, first off, I'm a girl, secondly, I'm not going to kill Harry Potter, and lastly- YOUR THREE ARE CRAZY!" I yell, pushing a coffee table between me and them. "Now Ross-"

"My name is Rosette! And I'm leaving!" I run back to my room, luckily i have one bag with a charm on it so that I can fit all of my stuff in. I change into a pair of skinny jeans, people find them weird, but their cool really, and a white puffy blouse before brushing all of my hair into a side ponytail that rests on my right shoulder. "Gotta get out of this mad house..." I mutter, allowing Lucifer to slink into my handbag, ready to leave. "Ross, however are you going to get to the station?" I shrug as mum comes through my door, only to have her waltz in, small bag in hand. "Get changed into this, then we're leaving." I sigh, having parents it's hard!

"What is it?" She leaves silently. "Oh well-" as soon as I look inside the bag, I slam it shut again, and purse my lips tightly. "Merlin, if you can hear me- make that woman NOT a complete idiot..." I mutter, dropping the bag, and it's male clothes and wig into my bin, but as I walk past it, my anger feels like it leaps from my body, and suddenly, the whole thing is alight. A gasp leaves my body, and the fire dissipates into the air. What was that? Maybe it's just the end of my pre wand magic... "Why aren't you changed?" Father asks, receiving a simple shrug from me. "It somehow set on fire..." A smirk appears on my aunts face, and she puts her cigarette into her mouth. "Let's go, there's no changing his mind..." She gets up elegantly, and I realise just how much this woman is not like my aunt. "Was the whole nice aunt thing an act?" I force to her back. She scoffs, and turns ninety degrees, and looks at me with unfamiliar, and almost sympathetic eyes. "I was there as comfort, your mother as guilt, and your father as force, I am not that disgusting woman I pretended to be- embrace us as we are Ross. Don't play with fire..." She threatens, and I step back, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "I hate you..." I whisper, and I see her dark side falter. "I hate all three of you..." Grabbing my bag, I go to the fireplace. "Platform nine and three quarters!" I yell, disappearing into a puff of green spoke, and flying out of my destination, and into another person. "Woah!" I look up, and blush insanely as I realise who it is. "H-hey..." I crack, and Harry Potter looks up from beneath me. "Oh!" He squeaks, and I get up quickly, fixing my hair and my outfit, before helping him out and gasping. "I-I'm so sorry about your glasses!" I pick up the two bits that were previously his glasses, and give them to him. "Oh, don't worry, you weren't the first... They were just taped up you see..." I nod, embarrassed, and look down. "This wouldn't be the first time I ran right into you also..." He chuckles and smiles.

"Come on, let's get to the train." I nod, and follow him sheepishly onto the train.

"Bloody hell! Rosy-" Ron Weasley sits down after harry invited him in. "Rosette Goodfell, it's nice to see you Ron..." As kids me and this ginger would run around at ministry parties and play. That was before growing my hair out... "Well you definitely live up to your nickname now Rosy!" He laughs, and I give him my best annoyed look, shutting him up. "Have you two met already? Do you know who e' is Rosy? Harry Potter!"

"Oh I know alright!" I mumble, agitated from him annoying me.

"Oh come on Rosy! Don't be upset!" I clench my fists and throw the hair band around my wrist at his face. "You are so annoying!" I yell, earning a laugh from both boys. "What! It's his fault!" They just laugh harder, and that gains the attention of several students. A woman with a trolley comes to our carriage, and smiles. "Anything from the trolley dears?" Ron holds up a man's mess of Merlin knows what, and I gag. "We'll take the lot!" Harry tells her, and I look up. He's a really nice kid, and so cute... Wait! Why do I keep thinking this! I must be really messed up from that talk... I wonder what would happen if I wasn't sorted into Slytherin. Would they punish me? Would they disown me? If only, then I could go live with- aunt Polly dashes across my mind, and I grimice. Suddenly, Lucifer makes an appearance, and snuggles around my shoulders. "Rosy- I mean Rosette, are you ok?" Harry asks, holding a chocolate frog up for me. "Yeah, I'm fine, you can call me whatever you like Harry, but THIS has to call me Rosette!" I point jokingly at Ron, and we all burst into tears of laughter.

Merlin forsaken children...

I hear a voice suddenly appear in my head, only to leave soon afterwards, what's going on? "Berty bots every flavour beans?" Harry asks, picking the packet up. I nod, and Ron smiles "And they mean every flavour, there's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also... Spinach, liver and tripe!" He looks up at Harry engrossed in their conversation. "George swore he got a bogey flavoured one once!" Harry put down the one he was going to put in his mouth, but I laugh and shake my head. "I got a cotton candy one once, and a toffee apple, the chances of getting a bad one are not as high as the good." He looks up at me in the eyes, and I feel like it would be criminal to make me stop, just looking at him in any way makes my face hot. Not taking his eyes off me, he puts the bean in his mouth and smiles. "Vanilla ice cream..." I grin, I don't know why, but seeing him so thrilled makes my heart skip a beat. "See! Told you!" We both pick up our chocolate frogs, and Harry's eyebrows furrow. "These aren't real frogs, are they?"

"It's just a spell, besides, it's the cards you want, each packs got a famous witch or wizard. I've got 'bout five hundred me self." Harry opens his box, and the croaking chocolate frog comes to life. "Uh oh." I yelp, and the frog jumps onto the widow, before jumping out.

"That's rotten luck! They only got one good jump in 'em to begin with..." Harry turns over the card, to find Albus Dumbledore on it.

"I got Dumbledore!"

"I got about six of him-"

"Fourteen." I add, earning a look from both boys. "What! Can't a girl eat chocolate?" Ron scoffs, and I give him a real scowl, and shutting him up. Harry looks at again, and per usual, the wizard is gone. "He's gone!" Harry innocently points out, and Ron laughs,

"You can't expect him to 'and around all day... Can you!" He looks down at his disgusting rat and sighs, this is Scabbers by the way-"

"Lucifer! My cat goes for the rat, and Although it looks like I'm trying to pull him back, I m pushing him towards the vermin. "Rosy! Keep that demon cat away!" Lucifer jumps agitatedly back onto my shoulder and looks down on Ron. "Pathetic isn't he?" Just a little bit-"

"Completely useless-" Harry and I say at the same time, causing us both to look in the other direction, red. "Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?" Harry immediately turned. "Y-yeah!" I roll my eyes and turn back around. He readies himself, but before he can begin, a mess of a girl walks in, and sighs. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one..."

"No." Ron replies, and the girl's eyes become cocky and arrogant. I can already tell I hate this girl with a passion. I slip a pair of sunglasses from my bag on and look up at her. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then!" Ooohhhh I hate your guts miss know it all...

Ron coughs, and starts again. "Sunshine daisies, butter, mellow- turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" The box on Scabbers head comes off, and the rat doesn't become yellow... The girl looks down her nose at him, and I see that glint, that 'lemme show off' glint! "Are you sure that's a real spell?"

"Real spell my-" Lucifer makes me choke on his tail, causing the three to look at me. "Sorry, cat got my tongue." Harry chuckles, and I can tell the girl feels the same hate as I do. "Well, it's not a very good spell is it."

"Yeah! Look, if I colour blinded you he'd be perfectly yellow! And look! This hair is yellow!" I point to a random hair on his head, and the boys laugh at me. She seethes at me, a

But then shakes it off. "I only try do do simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me!" Cocky- "for example." Woah! How did she get opposite to Harry! "Oculus Repairo." His glasses go act together, and I suddenly feel a lot better about the accident before. "That's better isn't it-"

"Colovaria " my wand is poised gently in the air at the

rat, and it turns a dark shade of green. I put my wand away, and smile at the girl. "That's a better spell isn't it?" She looks down at me, and Ron chuckles, while Harry looks between his glasses and the rat. She suddenly clicks, and smiles. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!"

"Gold star to the girl at the front."

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you... Two are?"

"Ron Weasley." He says between mouthfuls.

"And... You?" That utter cow! How can she be so rude?" I slip my glasses off, and she covers her mouth. "Your Ross-"

"Rosette, and yes, you know that because my father wrote a famous book on Lord Voldemort." She gives off the vibe of what have I done!' And I know I've won. "Why are you dressed as a girl?" That's it. I stand up, and leave the carriage, not ready for the blow, it hit me as a surprise. I take a deep breath, and walk in, only to see Harry's face bewildered, almost mortified. "Y-your a boy?" He stammers, and I sigh. "No, well, biologically so, but I'm a girl if that makes sense, I dress as a girl, look like a girl, I am a girl. And probably the girly-est you'll meet." He looks out the window blushing, and I can't help but feel upset, I don't know why, but I do. "Well... You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon, she leaves, and I pick up my bag of clothes. "I'll be back after I change..." Leaving the room, I head down the hall, and into the bathroom.

Harry's POV

"She's something else..." Ron sighs, watching as Rosette goes away. "Which one?"

"Rosy of course! That other one is bloody annoying!" I laugh at his comment, and smile. Why did I feel this way about Rosy? She isn't even a girl, that's just weird to look at another boy! So, why doesn't it feel weird? Why does it not feel like I do with Ron? Like a friend, why does my face go red every time I see her?"

Rosette's POV

I slip my shirt on, and sigh. I still have the figure of a girl I guess... I go through my bag, and find my potion vials. They help slowing down my development, but allow me to grow taller, just with a slightly more feminine frame and build, but only until the vials are not consumed two days after the last, then I return to how I would look without them at that age. Gulping down the contents, I button my shirt, and slip on my skirt and jumper. Ugh, this outfit is so drab! I pour out the pins and badges Ai had collected for my robes, and begin to put each one, and after wards, after five pin pricks, two of which bled, and a very cool robe, I put on my bear face tights, and my heeled brogues, before undoing my hair, brushing it out with my fingers, and taking one piece, and pinning it back with a strawberry pin. I stuff my stuff into the bag, and come out, drawing the attention of all of those walking by, causing them to gape. By the time I reach my carriage, several people are following me about. I waltz in, cool and calm, only to heat up madly when I see Harry gape at me. I turn slightly, and I hear Ron laugh. "Wow Rosy!"

"Y-you look really cool!" Harry says, and I feel like squealing- wait what!? I don't feel this way, I can't, it's just odd. "Really?" I ask, swirling some hair in my fingers and grinning. "Give it up Rosy, you can't trick us into thinking you're innocent, we know you hate that Hermione." I scowl, and grab my cat.

"I can't hate someone I don't know."

"I can." Ron says, and we all laugh.

At first, we have to get out of the train, everyone tries to push past as we do, but I make sure it's us. "First years! Come on!" I hear the voice of the guy from Diagon alley, and follow Ron and Harry towards it. "Hey Harry!"

"Hi Hagrid, remember Rosy?"

"Woah!"

"Ah yes, miss Goodfell. Now come on! Follow me to the boats!"

The next hour and a half is pretty uneventful, we got onto a boat, where I met this really cute sea monster and called him Robert! Then we had to walk up to Hogwarts, this massive castle, vast and beautiful. "Wow..." I smile, staying by Harry and Ron. As we enter, we're forced to go up several flights of stairs, both boys grab a hold of me and keep me between them, which I think is sweet, but I thinks that was because I kept tripping... When we reach the top, I notice a witch with a pointy hat and grey hair is waiting for us. "Who's she?" I ask, and the boys just stare.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! In a few moments, you will pass through these doors, and join your class mates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses." Her Scottish accent makes me want to laugh, but Ron puts a hand over my mouth, and looks between Harry and me. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin..." When she mentions the last one, she lowers her voice and looks at a portion of the students. "Now while you're here, your house will be like your family-" I stick my hand up, and everyone looks at me. "Yes?"

"What if we don't like anyone in our house?" She looks at me stunned, as if no one has ever asked before. "Excuse me? Well, then you'd best learn to live with it." I sigh, the guys who look like they'll go to Slytherin really are NOT my cup of tea... I'd prefer something a bit more... Normal. "Anyways, your triumphs will earn you points,many rule breaking, and you will lose points, at the end of the year-"

"Uh, Is this anyone's toad?" I shout, holding up the amphibian.

"Trevor!" A slightly plump boy collects, the toad, and sheepishly walks back to his place. The teacher looks at me and sighs, while Ron and Harry laugh at me. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." she turns, and leaves.

"So it's true then?" We turn to see a blonde kid, Miss was looking at when she said Slytherin. Wait, not just any blonde kid. "You have got to be joking!" I yell, and everyone looks at me, including a stunned Draco Malfoy. "You!" He grins at me, and I cross my arms, fake grinning back. He turns to Harry, before speaking. "Pretty isn't She Harry Potter, yes everyone, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." His name is whispered around and I can see him get uneasy. "Geez! It's just a name! Don't wear it out! He's not some freak to point at stare at, I ran into him twice for gods sake, he's just like you and me!" Everyone guiltily looks down, and Harry gives me a thanks look. Malfoy appears next to me and put a hand over my shoulder. "This is Crabb, and Goyle."

"Look who hit all the branches on the ugly tree when they fell down!" I joke, causing everyone to laugh. Crabb and Goyle glare at me, and I smirk. Only to have Malfoy tighten his grip on my shoulder.

"And I'm Malfoy- Draco Malfoy." Ron scoffs, and Draco glares daggers at him. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask for yours, red hair- and a hand me down robe-"

"Stop it Draco." I coldly say.

"You must be a Weasley."

"That is so gingerist!" I say, and Draco laughs.

"She's so funny, well, Harry, Rosette, we'll soon find out SOME wizarding families are better than others, won't we? We don't want to go make friends with the wrong sort... I can help you there!" He puts his hand out, only to have Harry stare at it. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." I pull myself from Malfoys grip, and growl. Miss comes in before I can do harm, and smiles. "We're ready now...


End file.
